Cop Krabs
Cop Krabs is an episode from The New Spongeventures Of SpongeBob SquarePants. Characters SpongeBob Patrick Mr. Krabs Cop Krabs Places The Krusty Krab Downtown Bikini Bottom Bikini Bottom SWAT Team Base Plot An experienced policeman, Copman, comes and arrests SpongeBob, Patrick and Mr. Krabs. It all starts when SpongeBob is on his way to work, and stops to buy a soda from a roadside stand. But then the shopkeep tells him it's an illegal substance that is obtained from the endangered white kelp tree, he flips out and runs to the Krusty Krab and tells everyone what happened. Mr. Krabs and Patrick confess to stopping there as well. SpongeBob rushes to the phone and turns them in, prior to Mr. Krabs yelling at him about it. Soon an elite troop of swat team agents rush in and capture them all, humorously putting them an bags made of white kelp leaves. They then defend themselves saying they had them BEFORE '''they were illegal, so they faced no question. Soon, one by one they are sent to a room with none other than cop Krabs himself. Mr. Krabs complains by saying that his own uncle can't arrest him, but he tells him that he isn't THAT cop Krabs, it is said that the other one is a mall Santa. They are questioned, then thrown in jail. They escape by distracting the female guard and then sneak out thru the air vent when she was spinning (see transcript). After they are caught after an epic car chase they are put on the death row for everything they had done. They are tried and found not guilty after SpongeBob explains that they didn't know the soda had the sap from the white kelp in it. The agents soon find the man who turned out to be Plankton in disguise, trying to get Krabs out of the way. With one final "Curses!'''", he is taken to jail. The screen fades to black as the trio head to a new restaurant called "good eats, simply illegal" that has a food called "Mystery Burgers". Trivia/Goofs Trivia *Nick Cannon guest stars in this episode for his post as Chairman in The N's replacer, TeenNick. *the white kelp is a parody of the real tree, white oak *Squidward only had one line. After SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mr. Krabs were taken away, he says, "Mr. Krab-apple better pay me extra for looking after the place while he's gone, or I'll sue." Goofs * in the first scene, SpongeBob is wearing his hat, but after buying the soda, it's gone. *the captions mistakenly call Cop Krabs, Cop Craps. *There seemed to be 2 cop Krabs' in one scene, one questioning everyone and one looking on, But this may have been the other one rumored to be a mall Santa, It never said he really was. *Mr. Krabs was taking his mid-morning money bath when SpongeBob came into his office, but after SpongeBob was done explaining everything, he was at his desk. Transcript make one. Other Episodes Pilot(The New Spongeventures Of SpongeBob SquarePants) Internal links Internal link Category:Episodes Category:2009